Only Me
by its'bout Seven
Summary: Ini hanya kisah komplotan perempuan yang tega menyakiti hati para lelaki tak berdosa. ini hanya secuil dari apa yang mereka rasakan sebelumnya, dilukai dan dicampakkan oleh kaum adam. dan sekarang mari kita membalas "Lets hurt all the boys now!" / Fem!Sasuke / R&R? DLDR!


, Delapan huruf malapetaka bagi kaum lelaki. Ini terlalu simple untuk dijadikan sebuah kisah. Kalian tau? ini adalah dunia emansipasi wanita. Ternyata tidak hanya lelaki yang bisa memainkan hati seorang perempuan. Tetapi sebalinya pun bisa. Ya, bisa dibilang ini hanya bentuk karma kecil-kecilan yang diberikan para gadis yang pernah tertindas itu kepada semua laki-laki, entah yang pernah menyakitinya atau tidak. yang terpenting suatu komplotan PLAYGIRL dalam satu lingkup memiliki satu tugas utama, yaitu : menyakiti laki-laki.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Its'bout Seven**

**Warn: Ngaret Update. Mohon maaf jika menyinggung pihak manapun, ini otak saya sedang ngaco. AU, OOC, Typo(s) Fem!Sasu Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

Ch. 1 : MISSION DEAR!

"Mati saja dia ,Sasukoo! Makhluk itu benar-benar membuatku patah hati!" Gadis pinky itu berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak rambut pendek yang kini sudah nyaris kusut berantakan itu. Sasuko Uchiha yang melihatnya dari layar monitor hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil perlahan mengoyak potongan tomat dalam mulutnya itu. Ini sudah sejak tiga jam yang lalu mereka berdiam didepan layar monitor hanya untuk membicarakan hal bodoh a.k.a kau tau, itu soal 'Cowok!'. Haah…. sudah tau disakiti, kenapa dia berpikiran untuk keseringan Jatuh cinta? Dia yang terlalu polos atau memang terlalu terhanyut dalam suasana? Yang langsung teler ketika seorang lelaki memberinya sebuah.. atau sedikitnya hanya kata-kata romantis. Ah~

"Aku kan sudah bilang berkali-kali" Sasuko mengunyah tomatnya lagi kemudian lekas mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas ranjan disamping kedudukannya. Dia mengalihkan ponselnya menuju gallery kemudian menunjukkan sosok gambar seorang pemuda tampan didalamnya. "Ini cocok sebagai bahan percobaan" Sasuko menunjukkan foto orang tersebut pada Sakura yang berada dalam layar monitor laptopnya. Seketika juga mata Sakura yang membengkak akibat menangis langsung membelak dan mendekat kearah monitor laptop untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Dia siapa"

"Anak idiot. Tapi lumayan 'kan? Bisa dibodoh-bodohi. Sekaligus balas dendam dengan …siapalah itu mantanmu" Sasuko menarik ponselnya dan kembali menaruhnya diatas ranjang semula. "Kau tertarik? Kupikir ukuranmu lebih cocok. Jujur saja kau tau aku ..tidak berani menyakiti orang yang…"

"Polos" Perempuan bersurai hitam itu terkekeh kaku sambil lagi-lagi menikmati tomatnya. Ini terlalu lucu.

"Tapi tunggu, kau bilang, perco..-"

"Lets hurt all the boys now!"

Sasuko kelihatan bersemangat. Meski diantara anggota komplotannya hanya dia yang paling kurang merasakan rasa sakit karena cinta. Namun Sasuko adalah pendiri kelompok ini dan bisa dibilang, Sasukolah yang paling antusias dalam hal menyakiti laki-laki.

Ya, mereka tidak pernah tau apa tujuan yang sebenarnya dibuat organisasi yang memiliki misi utama menyakiti hati para kaum adam itu. Kemungkinan karena seluruh anggota tidak pernah mengetahui kelamnya kisah Sasuko dimasa lalu. Dan merekapun tidak pernah berani menanyakan hal tersebut. Yang terpenting ketika mereka semua senang untuk melukai hati para laki-laki yang pernah melukai hati mereka sebelumnya.

Sementara Sakura sendiri hanya bisa menatap dirinya dengan miris.

Mencoba menyakiti lelaki?

Hey, kau bahkan sudah berkali-kali disakiti lelaki. Kau akan tetap ingin disakiti? Kapan mau bergerak? kaum perempuan siap menindas lelaki ,Sakura!

Mereka yang nantinya akan jadi jongos bagi perempuan-perempuan yang pernah mereka sakiti. Benar bukan?

TBC

Lel, terlalu cepet alurnya atau gimana ya ._. target ch.1 cuman sampe 500+ words karena takut bingung dan takut kena writerblok secara tibatiba /?/ Namun sebelumnya kalau ada yang keberatan saya engga memaksa untuk dilanjut karena ini bener-bener bakal mendropkan/? Kaum laki-laki .Oh Hell.

Review boleh? Nyeleweng aja saya golok anda /dilempar beton/ ^_^v


End file.
